User talk:DrAssassin
Talk page archived. December 10 if you can Mammad313 - , }} Yeah, Espios awesome! :) Thanks for the compliment! 15:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! So for the outfit, Vegeta with just the underarmor then? 16:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gotek, how's this? 20:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Here is the section of the coding were I get the lines . . . . . . 23:03, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to make a SSJ Piccolo? You know, with Super Saiyan hair. --Random User Oh, then nevermind. --Random User I am trying to type it out how I would type it but it isn't looking like I want it too. Go.tek. that is how the coding looks like, but I don't know why it wants to make the words blue. 00:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I figured out what I did wrong. Go.tek. That looks better now. 00:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like it, awesome job with the sig! :) 01:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Could Ya Do Me A Favor I kinda need help with my second sig. If you don't mind could you help me out. I would like the letters to be orange and them be out lined red. All the pics also go with the second one too. The first one is fine. SSJ4 Bardock 18:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats what I meant. I've seen some that look they were outlined though. Check out this cool pic. Thanks pal. BTW we are freinds right. SSJ4 Bardock 20:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) It's ok I understand but I needed help with the other one that metioned Kaio-Ken that one was fine. Sorry though. When I looked at my sig page everything else was gone! Also becasue I accidentally broke that rule your not going to help me with my sig are you? SSJ4 Bardock 21:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I looked on sig and sig2 but all I found was the original one and the same sig you edited. Also when I looked at sig3 it wouldn't work so leave me a link please. SSJ4 Bardock 22:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Because nodody wants to do it. Supremegogeta 00:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want we can split the responsibilities of UotM. 02:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want to do it feel free to. Supremegogeta 01:27, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Srry that wont happen againUltimate Vegito 13 01:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay! =) 14:49, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, thanks! =) I think Roshi's awesome. 14:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your characters Gotek and Netta in Dragon Ball Legends Unleashed? And do you want to work with me on the story? I am the Armageddon!| 01:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure, it isn't directed at an users, but I am sure could find it hurtful and offensive if they read it wrong. I lean towards the direction that it should be deleted, what do you think? 20:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Like this ;) Its awesome. Thanks. 22:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a banner because I would like to make me one. SSJ4 Bardock 22:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) My favorite colors would be #Red #Orange #Goldish-bronze SSJ4 Bardock 22:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Ultra Kaio Yolo Gtek! I was just wondering if I could user ur Ultra Kaio-Ken for my fan fiction. And also...wt up mon? Lol. No I didn't copy it, I got the idea from the picture. But I have a question for you, in DB: NL how strong do you want to become....Like: Piccolo strong? Ssj3 Goku Strong? Super Buu w/o anyone absorbed strong? Or Super Perfect Cell strong? You get the picture. Yes, please! Thank You! Could u use like two of my Fan Fic. characters for the back ground people, like maybe Enoch and Ssk? Thank you, again! uh, i've seen banners that say made bye you like tuks and ssj4 vegitos, so, can you make me a banner for my userpage? 02:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 6th form King Cold Pic Here's the Kig Cold 6th Form picture